


First Date

by EmeraldEyedFairy



Series: The Adventures of Eliza Jefferson [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldEyedFairy/pseuds/EmeraldEyedFairy
Summary: Eliza goes on a date with the boy she likes and Maria helps her out.





	1. Before the Date

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love Maria Reynolds

The young alpha squirmed uncomfortably as she stood by Gabriel’s locker. He asked her to wait for him after class, and that he had something important that he wanted to talk to her about. She told him she would, and as she stood there waiting she received a lot of questioning glances from the omegas that walked by. 

See, the way this school was divided was Alphas on one side and Omegas on the other. The first year Philip was here Alphas and Omegas were in different classes, with Betas being sorted into whichever room fit them. Philip told Dad, Dad told Papa, and well… Papa was pissed.

He single-handedly ruined this school’s reputation, and the reputation of all other schools that divided the kids this way. The teachers insisted that they did it for the Omega’s own good. Papa had a few choice words to say about that. Eliza remembered that Papa took the school district to court, and basically forced them to have all of the classes open to students, calling them out on being discriminatory. 

One of the enemy lawyers told Dad to control Papa, and Dad briskly stood up, grabbed the kids, and left the courtroom. Back then Eliza didn’t know why Dad made them leave the room, now she knows that Papa tore the enemy lawyers to shreds, figuratively of course. Mari stayed in the room with Papa, only to watch with satisfaction what Papa’s wit could do.

Not only did he get a lot of money, but he also won that case. The Supreme Court made it to where it was unconstitutional to separate the kids based on biology, calling it an act of discrimination. 

Eliza remember how happy Papa looked when he walked outside and announced that he won. Dad looked so proud, but also like he knew he would. Eliza knows that Dad will always be Papa’s number one fan. They went out to dinner that night to celebrate and a whole bunch of people came forward and thanked Papa. Apparently this was a much bigger problem in public schools than in private schools. Omega children weren’t even allowed to go to school in the same building as Alpha children. The look on Mari’s face when she found this out was livid, and Papa had to calm her down himself before she started a fight.

Eliza was snapped out of this train of thought by a very nervous looking Gabriel coming up to her.

“Sorry I’m late,” He told her, looking ashamed, “Philip wanted to talk to me about the project in Mr. Shoomer’s class.” He looked like he felt genuinely bad for keeping her waiting.

“I didn’t mind! I had plenty of time to scope out the enemy.” Eliza waved her hand dismissively.

“The… enemy?” oh right, that would sound weird if you didn’t know the bet Eliza made with William.

“I made a bet with William that my graduating class would do better in the upcoming dodgeball tournament than his.” 

Gabriel muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously similar to “Underclassmen” but then he cleared his throat and said louder for her to hear, “Well, do you maybe have time to do something else?” 

“Something else?” Eliza thought about it, “I guess. I’m supposed to go spend some quality time with Maria today, but after that I’m free. What are you thinking?” 

Gabriel stammered, “W-well I.. I mean if you want, it’s completely up to you, see I have tickets to this movie… and it’s a good movie, I promise. I mean it’s not a romantic movie or anything but it’s like-”

Eliza cut him off, “I would love to go to the movies with you. Is it like a date?” Gabriel looked down and nodded, his ears red, and Eliza grinned, “Awesome! I should be done with Maria at around.... Seven. I’ll see you then.” She winked then sauntered out of the omegan hall.

See, Papa won but not all the way, the schools wanted to maintain some dignity. Alphas and Omegas had lockers on opposite sides of the school building. 

Dad estimated that Papa would change that before Angelica was old enough to go to school. She would never see that. Dad has a lot of faith in Papa. 

The rest of Eliza’s day went on as normal, until Maria went to pick her up for their day at the mall. She always got along better with Maria than any of the other kids did, probably because they’re both female Alphas. According to Papa, when Eliza was a little kid, she would follow Maria around everywhere she went, wanting to be just like her. Papa’s pretty sure that she’s Maria’s favorite too, even though adults aren’t supposed to have favorites. 

Maria listened quietly on the way to the mall as Eliza told her all about Gabriel and how they were going on a date tonight. 

“It sounds like you've liked this boy for a while.” She commented when Eliza finished. 

The younger girl shrugged and said, “Every Alpha in the school does. He's very likeable.” 

Maria hummed in thought and asked, “But he chose to ask you?” 

Eliza nodded happily and said, “It might just be because he's friends with Philip, but that's okay.”

“Well, if it were me, I wouldn't want to date my friend’s sister. That could get awkward. How nervous was he when he asked you?” 

“All red and stuttery.” Eliza recalled. 

“Then we are going to go somewhere else. We’ll go to the mall another day.” Maria did a u-turn and began driving downtown.

“Where are we going?” Eliza asked curiously. 

“A salon. You are going to look so good tonight that no other Alpha will stand a chance, sound good?”

Eliza grinned, “Sounds perfect. Thanks Mari.” 

Her old nanny smiled and ruffled her hair, like she did when she was younger, and responded, “Anytime ‘Liza. It's what family's for.”


	2. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza gets the talk.

When Eliza returned home with Maria, she was surprised to find Papa not in his office. She walked in the front door as Papa was walking through carrying an open can of chips, one chip halfway inside his mouth. She watched as he stopped, looked her up and down, finished the chip, sighed, and gestured for her to follow him as he walked into his office. Maria paused for a debating whether or not to come with.

“Mother-daughter time?” Maria asked, as she did when Eliza was growing up and Papa wanted to do something with just his children. If Papa said yes, Maria would leave, no feelings hurt. If Papa said no, Maria would join them and help when possible.

This time Papa told her yes. Eliza was curious to know what he could possibly want to talk to her about, one-on-one. 

Papa locked the door behind her to make sure no one walked in on them and she sat down on his office sofa. 

Papa sat down with a huff and glanced around almost awkwardly, “I thought I would need to have this talk with Philip first.” He muttered. 

“What talk?” Eliza couldn’t think of any talk that she would need to have with Papa. Her mind raced, trying to decide if she got into any fights recently that Papa would need to talk to her about. But then why would he need to talk to Pip first? Philip didn’t fight anyone physically, he was like Dad, preferring not to get his hands dirty. 

“You’re father was supposed to be the one talking about this with  _ you _ , I was just supposed to have the other four. Angelica would go to whichever one wasn’t busy.” Wait wait wait. That’s really weird. Dad and Papa  _ never _ divided them up based on class, that was completely unthinkable, and Eliza began to panic.

“Papa, what’s wrong, you’re scaring me.” 

Papa finally met her gaze and arched his eyebrow, “Of course, Thomas is at work, so this falls on me. Eliza, who are you going on a date with?”

“Gabriel…” Eliza trailed off, finally beginning to understand what was going on. 

“Gabriel is….?” 

“Philip’s friend.” Eliza answered to the best of her ability. What else would Papa want to know about him? Papa shook his head, but gave a little smile. It’s good that Eliza didn’t quite get the answer right away. It means that she was raised right.

“Omega, Alpha, or Beta.” He clarified.

_ Oh _ , “Oh then he’s an omega. Why?” Papa doesn’t care about this type of thing. The kids were allowed to like whoever and whatever they wanted.

Papa licked his lips before beginning, “Well, you took health in school, right?” Eliza nodded, “So you know how you and your siblings were born?” 

Oh no. Not this talk, “Papa, I know. I get it. We don’t need to do this.” She got up to leave but Papa grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. 

“We do need to do this. What did school and the other children teach you?” He was well aware that her peers had as much influence on her as the actual class. 

Eliza was blushing now, really not wanted to talk about this with her Papa. It could be worse though, he did say that Dad was supposed to talk about this with her, “W-well I know  _ how _ to do it and I know how not to get pregnant.”

“What if you want it and he doesn’t?” Papa cut in before she began rambling.

“What do you mean? Why wouldn’t he want to? I mean, we’re not going to tonight because it’s our first date,” She added hastily at Papa’s dad look, “But I mean if we were closer than why wouldn’t he want to?” 

“Who taught that class?” Papa asked her.

Eliza thought back, it was several years ago after all, “Miss Lily did.” Papa gave her a pointed look and Eliza understood his point. Everyone else who’s spoken to her about this has been an alpha who doesn’t love an omega. Dad does, so he was supposed to talk about this. Papa, as an omega who’s happily in love with an alpha, was supposed to talk to the other omegan children. Angelica would get it based off of whoever she fell in love with. Now she was all caught up.

“Okay, then how should this actually go?” Eliza abandoned her embarrassment to try and get some advice.

“Whatever he doesn’t want to do, don’t do. Whatever he wants to do, as long as you’re okay with it, do. For whatever reason he has.” Papa began. Eliza nodded, understanding that this was no longer just about sex, “If people want you to make decisions for him, punch them.”

“Would Dad tell me to punch them?” Eliza checked.

“Nope.” Papa popped the ‘p’ and continued, “Dad’s not here. Punch them, then let Gabriel make the decision himself. If you see other people flirting with Gabriel, trust him. He chose you. He won’t betray you.” All of this is stuff that Eliza has seen Dad and Papa do over and over again. Although, Dad doesn’t punch people. Papa punches people. 

“Should we get married before we fall in love? That worked out well for you.” Eliza remembered the story that Maria told them. 

“Ha ha ha.” Papa laughed sarcastically then sobered up as he finished, “Before you do anything, ask yourself if your Dad would do it to me. If the answer’s no, don’t do it. If the answer’s yes, well, Gabriel’s a lucky boy.” 

Philip broke into their conversation by calling, “Gabriel’s here!” 

Papa winked at her then waved her away, opting to stay in his office and work, “Go have fun kid. Not too much fun though, I'm not old enough to be a grandfather.”

Eliza rolled her eyes and before she walked out the door teased, “We all know William is going to be the first one of us to get knocked up.”


End file.
